Tigerclaw's Pride
by TotalTurtles
Summary: What if Tigerclaw hadn't became leader of ShadowClan and became the leader of ThunderClan instead? This is an AU. (Descriptors: Violence, Death.)
1. Daydreams

What if Tigerclaw hadn't become leader of ShadowClan and remained in ThunderClan?

"Hey, Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw jumped when he heard his name being shouted.

"Finish eating your fresh-kill and quit day-dreaming, sometimes I wonder why you day-dream so much." It was Bluestar who spoke.

_If only they knew…_

He quickly stopped his daydreaming and began to eat his fresh-kill. He enjoyed fresh meals .

He stopped eating slowly and began day-dreaming again, of how one day he would rule ThunderClan, if his evil plot came through. He was looking forward to the day that he could kill Bluestar, and he can become Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan!

"TI-GER-CLAW! Quit day-dreaming and eat your food!"

"Uh, err, yes ma'am, Bluestar."

He quickly finished eating his fresh-kill so he could continue his daydreams. He thought of how much power he would have if he became leader… Fame, power, leadership….


	2. Sketchy Night Deals

Tigerclaw was speaking to Graystripe, telling him how good he would be a leader. Tigerclaw tried to make sure everybody loved him before he became the leader of the clan.

That night, Tigerclaw snuck out of the clan to meet with Clawface, a loner.

Tigerclaw spoke. "Alright here's the plan, I need you to be able to take out Bluestar for me, get the deed done. Quick! I'll be willing to pay you in advance. If you need anything, my help, deathberries, you need me to be a spy, anything! I NEED to have Bluestar taken out and dead. My clan respects me, and I'm a loyal cat. At least they think I am."

Clawface was unsure about this deal, he didn't want to kill a leader. That's a major crime, StarClan would hate him for that. Then he remembered.

"I'll do it. I'm a loner. I don't care if StarClan will hate me forever. I don't believe in your stupid Warrior rules!"

Tigerclaw interrupted. "Don't call my rules stupid, or you'll be in tomorrow's fresh-kill pile", He said menacingly.

Clawface broke out, "I'm so sorry, sir! I'll do whatever you say, you are a deputy of ThunderClan, after all."

Tigerclaw commanded, "Meet me here tomorrow. I'll tell you what you need to do."

Clawface agreed, and scurried off into the forest.


	3. Sneaking Out in Mid-Daylight

Tigerclaw spotted a patrol heading his way.

_I need to hide!_

He quickly jumped behind a bush as the patrol passed by him.

_Phew! That was close. I could've been spotted. I hope they didn't find Scarface._

Tigerclaw sprinted back to his den in ThunderClan.

The next morning when he awoke, he completely forgot about the deal he made with Scarface the night before. All the cats were just getting up, apprentices in traning, elders eating fresh-kill. He saw Bluestar speaking to Graystripe.

Bluestar was saying, "Do you think Tigerclaw has been acting weird lately? He's been… acting strange. Last night a patrol came by and they said they smelled his scent and a rogues sent right outside the camp. I will have a talk with that tom, he must have bees in his brain. Exiting camp and a scent of rogues? That's not good."

Tigerstar immediately knew what she was talking about. He ran out of Bluestar's sight, trying not to look suspicious. That also reminded him of Clawface's deal he made.

_Oh no! I meet be late at meeting Clawface outside the camp!_

He tried to figure out an exit without any cats seeing him trying to exit the camp. He saw some brambles.

_Maybe I can go through those without being spotted._

He slickly, quickly crawled through the brambles.

"Tigerclaw!" He heard Fireheart's voice. "Where are you going?"

"Shove off, kittypet! I'm on hunting duty." He lied.

"Well why didn't you use the exit?" Fireheart asked.

"Umm, I heard there was more prey this way." Tigerclaw lied again, not feeling guilty at all.

"Alright, hope you catch some big plump fresh-kill for the elders and warriors tonight!"

_Hah! That flea-brain actually believed me!_


	4. Blown Cover

"You're late" Tigerclaw heard Scarface announce.

"Sorry, I completely forgot, and Fireheart busted me trying to escape. I had to lie to him. Told him there was more prey over here. Anyway, back to what I hired you for. ScarClan forgive me, but I need you to kill Bluestar."

"But that's a leader!" Clawface broke in.

"Shush! You already agreed with me. You said you would do it. It's you kill Bluestar, or it's the fresh-kill pile. You don't want that do you?

"No, please don't hurt me! I'll do anythi-

Yellowfang saw Tigerclaw from a distance. She was out training Leafpaw about herbs.

"Why are you talking to that rogue, Tigerclaw!" she shouted.

"What's a rogue?" Leafpaw asked.

"Not now, Leafpaw. Tigerclaw, wait until I tell Bluestar! You'll be in so much troub-

Tigerclaw pounced and attacked Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang!" Leafpaw shouted. "How could you, Tigerclaw! I thought I trusted you. You're not loyal at all!" Leafpaw ran back to camp before Tigerclaw could realize it.

"Traitor!" Yellowfang yelled.

Tigerclaw ran off, leaving Scarface and Yellowfang.

Yellowfang was on the ground, in the dirt, speechless.


	5. News for Bluestar

Leafpaw ran back to Bluestar's den.

"Bluestar! Bluestar!"

"Yes?" Bluestar replied. "Where is Yellowfang? Why aren't you with her?"

"Tigerclaw was talking to Scarface.. A rogue!" she replied. _I don't know what a rogue is, but it caused quite a mess! _ Thought Leafpaw.

"A rogue? What are they doing on our territory?"

"Let me finish! Tigerclaw was with Scarface! They were talking. When they saw me and Yellowfang, Tigerstar pounced on her and then ran away! I don't know if Yellowfang is okay. I hope she is She looked like she was in pretty bad condition though."

Wait, wait, wait, Tigerclaw attacked Yellowfang. I thought he was a good warrior. A good deputy, but to hear he attacked and was talking to rogues, I will not tolerate that. If I see him do anything else even remotely bad to other warriors, he is being removed from being a deputy!"

"Do you want to send warriors to retrieve Yellowfang? I'm sure she needs immediate help. Luckily her and I just went herb training. I collected some very useful herbs she taught me about."

"I'll send some warriors. If they ask what happened. Tell them it's secret. Nobody should know that Tigerclaw did this. He is respected around here. This is between you, me, and Yellowfang. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Now, I need you to go get Graystripe and Fireheart. Go get Ashfur to search for Tigerstar. I will need to have a talk with him when Ashfur finds him. If he continues to behave this way, he will not be duputy any longer.

Leafpaw ran out, and shouted, " Ashfur! Graystripe! Fireheart!"

All three came.

"Leafpaw continued, " Ashfur. Go find Tigerclaw and bring him back to camp. Nobody knows where he is. Graystripe and Fireheart, go get Yellowfang and bring her to camp. She needs healing. No questions. Go!"


	6. The Hunt

Graystripe and Fireheart searched for Yellowfang, while Ashfur went to search for Tigerclaw.

Fireheart and Graystripe were starting to get worried when they couldn't find Yellowfang near the ThunderClan territory.

"Yellowfang! Yellowfang!" They both called out.

"How far could she be? If she was in training with Leafpaw they couldn't have gone this far!" Fireheart exclaimed.

Graystripe replied, "She must be near somewhere. I smell her and Leafpaws scent.

There were getting dangerously close to RiverClan territory, when all of a sudden they saw a glance of a grayish-black cat.

Yellowfang!

Ashfur continued his search for Tigerclaw. He was scared of him now, especially because Bluestar wanted him, and he didn't know why. " T-Tigerclaw?" he said quietly, and slowly. A raccoon ran across his path

"Ahh!" _It was just a raccoon. Wow. I need to shake off this fear before it gets the best of me._

A ShadowClan patrol was heading his way.

"What are you doing this close to ShadowClan territory?" asked Darkstripe.

"None of your business!" exclaimed Ashfur.

"You know what we do to cats crossing their border?"

At that sentence, Ashfur darted off back to ThunderClan territory.

"Any news of TigerClaw?" asked Bluestar, back in ThunderClan.

"No, I was searching for him when a ShadowClan patrol scared me off. I'm sorry I didn't find him."

It's fine, Ashfur. He has to come back someday.. Someday.."


	7. Back to ThunderClan

Graystripe and Fireheart were startled when they noticed Yellowfang's motionless body lying in the dirt.

"Yellowfang! Are you okay?" Asked Fireheart.

"Ugh…. I'm not sure if I'll make it.. Take me to Leafpaw. I know she's still an apprentice, but she knows a lot. She's ready to become the next Medicine Cat."

"A-are you retiring?" asked Graystripe.

"If I'm injured badly enough, then yes. I might not even survive this.." stated Yellowfang.

"We'll get you back to camp as soon as possible." They both declared.

Leafpaw grabbed the herbs and immediately applied them to Yellowfang's leg.

"Wow, Leafpaw! You're a great medicine cat, I have taught you well! It may be time I retire and let you take over as medicine cat." Said Yellowfang.

"But… I'm not fully trained yet! I still need help deciphering which herbs are which…" stated Leafpaw.

"Okay, when I get healed I will train you more, and you will maybe become medicine cat, if you're trained well enough. Do you want to become medicine cat after some more moons of training?"

"I guess I am ready.. I'm older than most apprentices." Leafpaw announced. "I guess I am ready, now that I think about it. I'd just hate to see you retire. I guess it's time though."

Leafpaw walked out of the medicine den.

"Is she okay? Graystripe asked.

I really hope she is. She was very well at healing, she saved many lives." stated Fireheart.

"She may be okay, and she said if she survives she'll train me more and then maybe she'll retire and let me become new medicine cat. Most likely she is okay, but she may be injured for a while."

"That's sad to see her retire, but it's good to see a new medicine cat. I hope you're a legend, just like Yellowfang was!" Graystripe said, and Fireheart agreed with him.

"Now, where Tigerclaw? Ashfur was sent to find him the other day."

Graystripe heard in the elders afternoon conversations.

Graystripe joined in. "Hey, did you elders hear that Yellowfang is injured? She might let Leafpaw become the new medicine cat!"

"What!? How did she get injured?" one spoke in.

"I don't know, she said to keep it secret.

"Tigerclaw! I've found him!" A voice spoke in to Graystripe.


	8. Threatening Deputy Removal

Graystripe glanced over. It was Runningwind who spoke, and he was standing with Tigerclaw!

"Tigerclaw! Where have you been? You can't disprove your loyalty to the clan." Stated Mousefur, in the elder's conversation.

Fireheart broke in. "Quit talking. Bluestar wants to see you, Tigerclaw.

_Ugh, what does she want? _ Tigerclaw thought.

"Tigerclaw, I've been waiting for you to arrive. Where have you been?" Bluestar demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Bluestar. I didn't mean to attack Yellowfang like that. She just, startled me. I was so scared to return to the clan." He stated.

"You know I can penalize you from being deputy, right? I will make someone else deputy to replace you as soon as possible if you pull a trick off like that again. Understand?"

"Understand, Bluestar."

_Please don't ask about Clawface, please no, I can't explain that. She'll definitely remove me from becoming Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan._

"Now, what about Ashfur? Where were you and why couldn't he find you?"

"I was away from the clan. I thought you would exile me for sure about the accident with Yellowfang. I', so sorry, Bluestar. I won't do anything bad to the clan again. Promise." He lied.

_Remember Bluestar, I can break promises. Especially since I wish to murder you._ Tigerclaw thought.


End file.
